They Don’t Know What They’re Missing
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Post HBP: Ginny is pining for Harry to come home. Tonks is pining for Remus to come to his senses. They think it’s time to see what the boys are missing.


**Title:** They Don't Know What They're Missing

**Author:** Lady Remus

**Pairings:** Ginny/Tonks

**Length:** 1,240 words

**Summary:** Post OOTP: Ginny is pining for Harry to come home. Tonks is pining for Remus to come to his senses. They think it's time to see what the boys are missing.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** First time, bondage, PWP

**Disclaimer:** The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

**Beta:** cherylbites (LJ)

**Notes:** This was written for eiranea for the LiveJournal community witchwinter. This is the first time I've ever written a fic especially for someone and I hope eiranea enjoys it very much. This was supposed to be a female threesome but it became too complicated and so I stuck to two women. This is my second ever femmeslash and I have learned a few things from the great constructive criticism I received for my first femmeslash fic. If this goes well, then maybe my confidence will come back.

**Review:** Yes please.

Ginny strained against the bonds that tied her wrists tightly to the bedposts. It had been a few minutes since Tonks had tied her up and blindfolded her, and since then there had been no sounds at all, not even those of movement. She knew that the Metamorphmagus was still on the bed, as she could feel the dip in the mattress.

The redhead wondered how she had got herself into this position, and so quickly. One minute both she and Tonks were talking about their love lives; Ginny was worried about Harry and his quest to destroy Voldemort, and though she knew he had to do this for there to be any future for the world, it did not stop her pining for him, longing for him to come back alive and well.

Tonks was pining for Remus, who was being as stubborn about not pursuing a relationship as she was about trying to knock some sense into him. It did not help that ever since their one intimate moment of holding hands at Dumbledore's funeral, Remus had become even more resistant, still holding onto his belief that he was not worthy of her.

The next minute however, or so it seemed to Ginny, she was stripped to her knickers, tied up by the wrists, blindfolded and at the mercy of the girl she thought of as her older sister. She didn't even know that Tonks was wearing only her knickers as well. She wondered what Tonks was doing and became aroused as she thought that it was possible that Tonks was simply watching her in such a submissive position, taking delight in her control of the situation.

She suddenly felt Tonks' lips capturing her own in a passionate kiss, thrusting her tongue into Ginny's submissive mouth; the next moment their tongues were happily playing and rolling over each other. Tonks' fingers danced over freckled skin as she kissed, moving down Ginny's cleavage until they were hovering over her nipples.

She sucked the tip of her longest finger and circled it around one of Ginny's nipples, smiling as she watched the redhead shiver in delight and her nipple harden; rolling it between her fingers, Tonks leaned in to suck on the other one. Ginny arched her hips off the bed and didn't resist the urge to moan. The blindfold over her eyes had heightened her sense of touch and the feeling on her nipples was incredible. Tonks grinned even more and continued to arouse the submissive girl; she lay on top of Ginny, pressing the damp spot of her knickers onto Ginny's own.

The redhead moaned again. "Oh, my god! You're wet already!"

As she continued to nip and suck Ginny's nipple, Tonks trailed her hand down the girl's pale chest and moved down to her knickers. She touched the damp spot forming in the pink cotton, looked up and whispered, "So are you."

She continued to rub Ginny through her damp knickers, watching as the redhead bit her lip and moaned. Ginny arched her hips upward, forcing Tonks to press harder. As the pink cotton became wetter, Tonks slipped her hand inside; using her index and middle finger, she gently rubbed Ginny's wet clit. The younger girl arched her hips again and again, moaning uncontrollably, and Tonks kissed her again with urgency.

Eventually, she stopped tormenting the young girl. She knelt up and slowly removed Ginny's knickers before throwing them to the ground. She spread Ginny's legs and began to kiss her way up the soft skin of her inner thigh, then placed butterfly kisses along her wet lips, taking her time in enticing the young redhead.

"Please…" Ginny moaned. "Please…"

Tonks whispered slyly, "Tell me what it is that you want."

"Touch my clit….please..."

Tonks smiled and glided her finger over Ginny's throbbing bud. The younger girl arched her hips off the bed again. She struggled to free her hands so she could pleasure herself, but the sash that bound her was too tight; Tonks had made sure of that. Ginny began to wriggle and pull even tighter, but her efforts were in vain. The Metamorphmagus licked her lips as she saw the reaction she was eliciting.

"More," Ginny begged louder, losing any control she had had before. "Please give me more!"

Tonks immediately pressed her thumb against the submissive girl's clit and began to massage it.

"Yes," the redhead cried out as she writhed on the mattress. "That's it. That's so good!"

Tonks laughed to herself and stopped teasing. She placed her head between Ginny's legs and pressed her mouth across the younger girl's lips, then began to kiss them as gently as she had Ginny's thigh. She licked the wet skin before moving her tongue along the sensitive clit. She licked and sucked on the throbbing bud, taking delight in feeling Ginny shiver.

Tonks felt her own clit throbbing for attention. She slid her hand over the wet patch in her purple knickers and rubbed her bud fast and hard, continuing to lick and suck Ginny's vulva, lapping up the redhead's juices until Ginny was moaning with need and writhing on the bed.

Ginny cried out, "Oh my god! I'm going to come!"

That was when the older woman stopped. "Oh no, you don't. You won't be coming yet."

Tonks stood up from the bed and removed her knickers. Positioning herself once again over the younger girl, she pressed her mound against Ginny's. She dipped her finger in their mixed juices and massaged them softly onto Ginny's nipples. As she massaged the redhead's breasts, Tonks moved her hips forward so that the two women could feel their clits pressing against each other; the sensations flowing through them both were now too incredible to describe, and Tonks began rocking her hips faster, red hair merging with pink hair, with her hands still massaging Ginny's breasts. Ginny was blissfully unaware that the more Tonks excited herself, the more colours her hair morphed into.

When the two witches reached their peak of ecstasy, Tonks made a final thrust with her hips, and they came almost simultaneously, their mounds becoming wetter as their juices flowed and mixed together. They both moaned as they pushed over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm, their bodies shuddering almost violently.

Tonks felt sated and she collapsed on the bed next to the blindfolded girl. The sound of the two young women's panting filled the room. When the Metamorphmagus's mind and body had come back to reality, she positioned herself between Ginny's legs and lapped up her juices; her tongue rolled over Ginny's lips, savouring the sweetness.

Ginny breathed, "Please untie me. I want to taste you."

Tonks happily obeyed. Ginny sat up on the bed, took off the blindfold and didn't waste any time in licking the older woman clean. Eventually, she looked up at Tonks, smiled and leaned upwards to capture her in a kiss. The two young women could taste each other's juices as their tongues played and battled with each other. After a while, they parted and looked into each other's eyes.

Ginny said softly, "That was incredible."

Tonks nodded. "Thank you, and so were you."

"How did we get to this? Talking about boys and then ending up licking each other clean?"

The Metamorphmagus smiled. "I don't know. All I know is that they don't know what they're missing."

Ginny giggled. "Well, I can't argue with the facts."

End


End file.
